Tiempos Sombríos
by zephyr870
Summary: París ha caído en las garras del mal, Hawk Moth por fin ha logrado su cometido… ¿o no? Seguramente nuestros héroes no se darán por vencido tan fácilmente, no pueden dejar a su querida ciudad sucumbir ante la obscuridad y a sus pobladores sufrir a causa de esos temibles demonios disfrazados de inocentes mariposas. Debe haber una forma de arreglar todo este embrollo…
1. Akuma

**Este fic está hecho en colaboración con _just another crazy writer_ , y también se encuentra en wattpad con el mismo nombre, en el perfil de dicho autor. NO ES PLAGIO, ambos acordamos subirlo a estas respectivas páginas en nuestras diferentes cuentas.**

 ** _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ no nos pertenece, sólo estamos tomando prestado sus personajes y su trama principal, pero la idea de este fanfic es nuestra. No estamos ganando dinero por escribir (ya quisieramos), bla bla bla.**

* * *

 _1: Akuma_

Paris, la ciudad del amor. La cuidad de las luces, donde predomina el romance, la cultura y la felicidad, o así era antes de la aparición de Hawk Moth, el creador de los akumas y villano principal de esta historia.

Sin embargo, debían de admitir que la llegada de dicho enemigo no era del todo mala, ya que gracias a él aparecieron Ladybug y Chat Noir. Los héroes de dicho lugar, quienes combatían contra todos y cada uno de los villanos enviados por Hawk Moth, y salían victoriosos en cada ocasión.

Bueno, en casi todas… ya que hubo una en la que nuestros queridos héroes no pudieron salvar el día, una vez en la que el terror se apodero de la bella ciudad, y los monstruos tomaron el control.

La ciudad del amor se había convertido en la ciudad del horror, las luces se extinguieron para dar paso a la obscuridad. La desesperanza inundó las calles, ahora todo se encontraba bajo el control de las mariposas negras.

Con su aleteo entonaban la dulce balada de la destrucción, Paris estaba siendo devastada por algo que en un inicio parecía tan dócil e inofensivo, un claro ejemplo de la famosa frase "No todo es lo que parece"

¿Quién diría que una criatura tan frágil y hermosa como una pequeña mariposa podría causar tal devastación? Las apariencias ciertamente engañan.

Los dos héroes habían sido brutalmente derrotados, no por su falta de habilidad, porque es verdad que el combate fue realmente igualado hasta que sus enemigos comenzaron a aumentar, llegando poco a poco a donde ellos se encontraban, conglomerándose alrededor de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

La catarina y el gato negro eran capaces de luchar contra dos, incluso tres al mismo tiempo, pero la cantidad de personas akumatizadas era enorme y los dos adolescentes no podían con tantos.

Los ciudadanos al ver a sus héroes ser acorralados sin piedad, fueron invadidos por un temor indescriptible, dejándolos perplejos, atónitos. Hawk Moth aprovechó la situación de los civiles; su miedo profundo a que Ladybug y Chat Noir fuesen derrotados y quedasen a merced de un psicópata y sus horribles monstruos; y mandó más mariposas obscuras, creando más akumas y enviándolos a atacar al dúo dinámico.

Era un círculo vicioso.

Por cada villano que derrotaban diez más se batían contra ellos, su transformación no duraría si utilizaban sus poderes especiales, estaban acorralados.

La probabilidad de derrotar a tantos enemigos sin poder de usar ni el Cataclismo ni el Lucky Charm era prácticamente nula. Con la cantidad de enemigos que crecía desenfrenadamente y la ciudad de Paris en peligro no podían hacer gran cosa, tan sólo esperar una mejoría en la situación. Un milagro.

 _Fin del capítulo 1_


	2. Decisiones

**_Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_** **no nos pertenece, sólo estamos tomando prestado sus personajes y su trama principal, pero la idea de este fanfic es nuestra. No estamos ganando dinero por escribir (ya quisiéramos), bla bla bla.**

 **N/A: Es posible que esta historia esté en hiatus por un tiempo, en lo que nos ponemos de acuerdo para escribir. Mientras tanto, aquí está el capítulo dos.**

 _2: Decisiones._

El pánico se esparcía por las calles, el caos hacia aparición. Hawk Moth estaba triunfando, sus akumas infundían temor en los ciudadanos y el creaba cada vez más villanos aprovechándose de dichas emociones.

Mientras tanto, nuestros héroes recibían la paliza de sus vidas, de tal manera que si continuaban así, Chat Noir no volvería a modelar y la cara de Ladybug haría juego con su traje, sin que se pudiese distinguir donde iniciaba uno y acababa el otro. Sin embargo, ellos continuaban luchando violentamente contra todas esas personas controladas por emociones negativas. Era más que obvio que ellos no lograrían triunfar en esas condiciones, pero aun así seguían peleando.

Aunque la situación no estuviese a su favor, ellos se aferraban a las vanas esperanzas de que alguna clase de milagro ocurriera y todo terminase. Continuaban peleando en un intento inútil por salvar a la ciudad que amaban y a las personas que la habitaban, arriesgando sus vidas por una causa perdida.

Gotas de sangre escurrían de las múltiples heridas de los jóvenes parisinos. Chat se debatía mentalmente entre usar el cataclismo para aminorar la gravedad de la situación bajo el riesgo de fallar y dejar sola a su Lady contra todos esos villanos, o simplemente no hacer nada y dejar la situación tal y como estaba, sin llegar a una conclusión que los beneficiara.

Ladybug se acercó al minino para sugerir alguna estrategia y conversar un poco con ese gato tonto, pues presentía que, igual que a ella, la situación lo estaba abrumando.

—¿Por qué tan pensativo gatito?

—No es nada mi _Lady_

—No lo parece

—Me has atrapado, estaba pensando en ti Bugaboo—dijo con tono coqueto, acercándose peligrosamente a su compañera de batallas.

—Estoy hablando en serio Chat, ¿Qué tienes? — Ladybug se apartó haciendo que el rubio cayese de cara al suelo.

—Yo también mi _Lady_ — Se levantó, quedando hincado ante la mariquita y, aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraba, tomó la mano de la peliazul, depositando un beso en ésta.

—¡Chat, por favor! Puedo ver que algo te preocupa— apartó su mano, dándole a entender que no estaba de humor para eso en ese momento, cosa que el gato comprendió inmediatamente, más decidió ignorar.

—¿Eso significa que te fijas en mí? — pronunció socarrón levantando sus cejas sugestivamente mientras se ponía en pie.

—No de esa manera Chat, no te ilusiones

—¿Cómo no ilusionarme si es de ti de quien se trata?

—Basta de juegos gatito, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos— Dijo la chica con seriedad en su voz. Chat advirtió la preocupación en sus palabras y decidió responderle con honestidad.

—No son juegos mi _Lady_

—Chat ya fue suficiente-

Ladybug no pudo terminar de reprender a su compañero, ya que un hilo de alambre se había enrollado alrededor de su cuerpo, jalándola en dirección al villano. Chat no tuvo que pensar dos veces lo que debía hacer.

—¡Cataclismo! — Exclamó invocando su poder, desintegrando aquello que aprisionaba a su amada.

La joven de ojos azules se levantó y el rubio fue hacia ella para cerciorarse de que se encontrase bien.

—Mi _Lady_ , ¿Te lastimaste?— preguntó el chico con evidente preocupación.

—No Chat, estoy bien, ¡pero ahora que has usado tu poder tienes poco tiempo antes de que te desaparezca tu trasformación! —

—No te preocupes mi _Lady_ , aún tenemos cinco minutos para derrotarlos a todos

—Chat, llevamos horas aquí sin parar, ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a acabar con todos en cinco minutos?

—Ya lo verás Bugaboo. No pienso dejarte sola con todos estos villanos

—¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? ¿Tan siquiera tienes un plan?

—No necesitamos un plan, sólo confía en mí

—No seas tonto Chat, no podrás seguir peleando en esas condiciones

—Pero mi _Lady_ …

—Nada de peros Chat, si te destransformas ahora sólo estorbarás

—Mi _Lady_ …

—No te preocupes Chat, puedo encargarme de esto sola mientras buscas una forma de reponer tu energía

—¡No puedo dejarte sola Bugaboo!

—Ya te dije que estaré bien, ahora corre que tu transformación está a punto de terminar

—Está bien— Contestó el rubio, cabizbajo.

Y dicho esto, el joven gatuno se alejó, dejando a regañadientes sola a la chica en medio de la batalla.

 _Fin del capítulo 2_


End file.
